Jasper high
by werewolf dj
Summary: Humphrey and his cousin get transferred from Banff to jasper high and quickly gets a crush on Kate
1. meeting new people

_Kates p.o.v_

 **I was standing on the second floor of my school talking with the other cheerleaders " so you guys here about the new students coming" I asked." Ya I heard that they were greases" Mary said she was a good friend our red furred 5'10 in height hazel eyes . Our conversation was cut short by the noise of tires on the road almost in a blink everyone was at the window just as a 69 orange charger came into view it parked and everyone was bitting at the bit to see who they were two people stepped out the driver 6 foot dark leather pants and jacket unzipped so you could see a black AC/DC shirt with a scar about two inches long across his cheek with green eyes . the passenger was about the same height wearing leather as well but lighter Color with crystal blue eyes Mary was right they were greasers not that it mattered we had a gang of greasers in our school then the bell rang for first period we all left to head to our classes on the way my best friend max had caught up to me "hey you see how hot those guys were" all I could do was nodd I kept thinking about those blue eyes**

time skip 9.00 English class 

**I was sitting in my desk on my phone playing angry birds when the teacher sat down to start attendance the door knocked we did not pay much attention to it until the teacher said" I Don't believe I have seen you two here before this caught my attention I looked up only to see the two wolves from this morning I put down my phone as well as everyone else in the class then the teacher walked to the front of the class " alright class we have some new faces today would you mind telling us about yourselfs" the one with the scar spoke first" hey my name is dj cousin Humphrey" " hey "Said Humphrey his voice was amazing i though the teacher spoke again" well there is two seats open there" he pointed to the seats next to me and Max dj went to max and Humphrey went to me he really was kinda cute**

 **Time skip lunch Humphrey p.o.v.**

 **Me and dj got some food at the cafe and went outside and sat on the benches " those girls wd got seated with were pretty cute huh" my mouth was full so I just nodded. after a while dj ran off to play football like he always did "hey" I heard in a girls voice I turn around to see Kate standing there " hey Kate is it?" "Ya" she sat down next to me we spent half the period talking then she asked to see my car up close "wow" was all she could say "Ya dj has a black colored one with a nine hundred horse power engine back at the house" " hey can I ask you a question?" She asked. "Shoot" I said she asked" how did dj get his scar" " when he was 12 he was walking home from a great time skateboarding a bunch of socs jumped him and cut his cheek on the way down to his neck he got his arm free and punched the guy in the nose after that he chased them off with a broken bottle" she gasped after hearing this just then the bell rang "well see you in class" I said as we walked to our lockers I met up with dj and we headed to class**


	2. defending

_the next morning class B Math 10:45 am_

 _Kate's p.o.v._

 _Man Humphrey is getting almost all the questions right, he is a lot nicer than garth or any other greases that I've known. Garth is not really a bully just an ... asshole he has asked me out I literally have stopped counting he just can't expect the fact that I am not interested, then the bell rang for lunch._

 _Time skip to the end of the day 3:20_

 _I was on the second floor talking with my best friends candy, sweets and Reba. Candy was a blacked furred wolf about my height Reba and sweets were about the same height although sweets has blonde fur like me and Reba has grey they are cheerleaders as well "so we seen you talking to Humphrey" sweets said with a sly tone in her voice" ya he is really nice, funny, smarter than all the greases I've known" "sounds like someone's developing feelings" candy said I had a small blush but I don't think they seen we were cut short when we heard shouting coming from outside we all looked out to see garth and candu push a greaser to the ground we know as shakey garth was wearing his football uniform like candu was, he looked up at me and winked at me I made a disgusted face at him and turn around " I mean seriously what more do I have to do to make him get the fact that I am not interested hey Reba... sweets... candy. I said as I looked up at them " your going to want to see this " sweets said with a giggle at the end i turned to see dj and Humphrey running full speed at them dj did a football tackle on candu and Humphrey just swung his fist in to garth's jaw_

 _Humphrey P.o.v_

 _Me and dj were on the way to the car " so what do you think you want to take mine tomorrow?" He said " I don't know" as we were about to get in we see some guys we seen earlier today beaten up another greaser " come on we stick up for each other" dj said as he took off towards them dj ran and did a tackle on the one guy so I just went and punched the other in the jaw. He fell to the ground instantly I looked over at dj he was standing and the other dude was on the ground and kicked him in the guts. We both walked up to the other kid helped him up "you alright kid?" Dj asked " ya thanks" "no problem we stick up for each other" I said he looked past me and gasped me and dj turned both guys were up along with 3 more guys wearing football uniforms as well . Me and dj looked at eachother and got ready to fight just then we heard " shakey " someone called we looked and seen 2 guys dressed like us came and got ready for a fight just the the v.p. came and stopped us before anything happened . everyone left we were heading back to the car when we heard " hey" we turned to see all of the greasers coming towards us " hey" said dj "thanks for helping out shakey " "hey don't worry about it we helped each other out I'm dj this is my cousin Humphrey" "I'm mooch this is salty and you already know shakey " nice to meet you those guys pick on you often?" I asked "not if we are to together they are to chicken shit to attack us when we are together "ya hey you got some nice scars there shakey" dj said seeing the scars on shakey's face " thanks you too" he said " well we better be heading off we need to get home" mooch said " alright man bye, hey they ever bug you guys again and your out number get us" they nodded and waved as we got into the car and went home._


	3. sleep over and advice

Kate's p.o.v Saturday

I invited candy sweets and Reba over for a sleep over I had the house to myself Lilly was at a friends house and mom and dad were out on business. I went out to get some chips,pop other junk food on the way back someone bumped into me " sorry " he said as I turned to see dj "oh hey Kate shopping?" "Ya me and some girls are having a sleep over what about you " "out for a walk speaking of which I may as well get home its getting late" he said me and him walk up the street in silence until I broke it "so I have been meaning to ask you if you don't mind" "no go ahead" "well do you and Humphrey live with your parents" "well long story short they died about a year ago in a car crash and they made me his legal guardian" he said with some sadness "I'm sorry" "ah it's OK well this is were we part ways" he says as he crosses the street " OK bye " "bye" he yelled back after I got back to my house I got everything set up then five minutes later the door bell rings and in come my 3 friends we watch the movie ' joy ride' and then we agreed to play truth or dare we went all around before they got to me "Kate truth or dare" candy asked me "truth" she had a grin on her face "is there someone you like? " " well maybe someone" I said being cut off by sweets "I bet it's Humphrey I blushed when she said that Reba noticed "look sweets got it right it is Humphrey" I was blushing like mad now "hey kate don't worry if it makes you feel any better than... I have a crush on dj" sweets said with a small blush " Ya so I have a crush on him he probably want someone tuffer like a greaser girl" i said with a sigh" look kate if you tell Humphrey how you feel l bet that things will go your way"shared laugh after that I thought it was time to turn the tables "so sweets and me have said we like some guys what about you two?" "well I like shakey " candy said "and I like salty and yes I know how wrong that sounds " said Reba with a chuckle we all laughed at that the rest of the nights was filled with ways of to get the boys we like until we crashed into sleep witch was about midnight I might tell him tomorrow .

Humphrey p.o.v. 10:00pm

I laid in bed trying to fall asleep but I keep thinking about kate, dj would normally stayed up late watching horror movies I got up put on jeans and went out to the living room and sat down on the couch with dj sat "are you watching" " it's a movie called 'into the grizzly maze' it just started... hey you ok "he asked I was confused "Ya why?" I asked "Cause you never watch horror movies with me before unless you can't sleep, and after this I imagine you won't be able to get any sleep" I think I should tell him he can keep a secret well here is the think I keep thinking about kate I sorta like her" I said with a blush after I said that he paused the movie " look cuz just tell her how you feel Ya then what if she doesn't like me?" " dude I'd bet anything that she likes you" he said as he put his hand on my back I smiled you can go back to bed if you want I'm going to finish this movie" I just got up and crawled back into bed and fell asleep.


	4. blood and numbers

Kates p.o.v Monday 12:45 15 minutes till next class gym class

Today was great Humphrey didn't come to school today he was sick with a cold but d.j. did we had the same gym class but the boys and the girls were split up so the girls were in the workout place on the one side of the gym but it was on the second floor and had windows over looking the gym we had just finished "alright you are done for the day you can watch some of the guys playing if you want" the teacher said me, candy ,Reba and sweets all went to the window and see the guys playing dodge ball with the basketballs on the side of the gym dj was one the one side with 3 others and on the other side was garth, candu and a few other people dj was dodging them all after a while it was dj vs garth and candu, candu looked up at sweets and winked sweets response was the middle finger all the girls laughed at that then when his eyes were on us dj hit candu with a ball he went walking out the Door that was on Dj's side but stopped at the door way probably to see who won and as they were throwing and dodging dj looked at sweets smiled at sweets and she winked back that's when I noticed something candu had an angry face and ran to the basketballs we were all pointing at him trying to warn dj who had a confused look on his faceand turned just as candu threw the basketball at him everyone seen it hit him square in the face dj held his nose you could see blood seeping out through his fingers dj and candu both walked out of the gym at different doors " hey I'm going to go see if dj is okay" sweets said as she left " 20 bucks says she gets his number"candy said "Your on" reba said

Sweets p.o.v just after she left

Omg I hope that dj was okay I thought as I walked down the hallway as I was walking by his locker I seen him getting his stuff with blood stains around his nose "hey going somewhere?" I asked "ya I asked the principal to go home what areyou doing here for" " well I just wanted to make sure you were OK" I said "thanks your a good friend" he said as he turned and started walking down the hall "hey" he said making me turn "you want to go walk around jasper maybe show me around sometime?" "Well I'm not doing anything on Friday I said "alright here's my number" he said writing down his number on a piece of paper "thanks" I said as we both turned and walked away I want back up stairs to the work out area "so what happened" candy asked I was to shocked for words so I just held up the piece of paper "dang it" reba said as she handed candy 20 dollars candy just smiled evilly "did you guys bet on anything?" "We just betted on weather you would of got a number" we all just giggled

Dj's p.o.v.

As I am walking to my house I can't wait for Friday I was still unsure of were on take her but that will have to wait cause right now I am home as I walk in the the front door Humphrey was on the couch watching 'two and a half men' I quietly close the door and sneak up behind him I take out my phone it had an app that made gun noises and made a shotgun loading sound then I said in a deep voice "you scream you die" "please don't" i just busted out in laughter and fall on the floor "why you" he says as he tries to tackle but I pin him to the floor "you never were good at fighting were you" "oh shut up... what are you doing home this early" "long story short candu hates me, I got sweets number, and I got a bloody nose" "alright" "hey you don't have to go to school Thursday if you don't want to" "why" "cause that girl...Alexis is having a party to celebrate that she is not pregnant" "alright" "ha maybe if you ask out Kate me you her and sweets could walk around town together" "ya maybe" he said as we watched the rest of two and a half men ate some supper and went to bed


	5. party talk

Tuesday period b Kates p.o.v

The teacher just passed out papers that was due Monday normally anyone could do them in that time but me not so much math have wasn't my strongest subject man I really wish that Humphrey was still next to me but after a few days the teacher moved him to the other side of the class I really wanted to tell him my feelings but what would happen if he didn't feel the same way I sighed as the bell rang for next class

3:25 the end of the day

"So you tell Humphrey yet " candy asked me as we walked down the hall "no but I will tell him soon" "why haven't you yet" sweets said " well I'm just a little scared that someone might make fun of me and him" "Kate there is nothing to worry about" Reba said "ya dj asked me and no one has made fun of him" "that's cause he would probably literally kill them" I said making them all laugh.

As we continue to walk down the hall we soon met dj and Humphrey "Hey guys" "hey gals so sweets we still on for Friday" "sure if you still want to" after some talking the girls pulled dj away for a few minutes " um hey I just forgot something in my locker be right back" he said running off ,the girls said the same thing I knew what they were doing they were trying to get me and him alone.

"so how's it going with the homework I remember you telling me that it wasn't your favorite" "I don't know" "well how about I give you my number so you can just call me and I can Come over" he said writing it down on a piece of paper " OK" I said a little nervous "alright hey you going to the party tomorrow ?" he said "ya you" i asked "ya" he said as dj returned with nothing in hand " must a left it in the car" I bet I thought they headed for the car I leaned against a wall in a dream but was snapped out of it when hey must of gone well Reba said pointing to the paper in my hand "ya he is going to the party too I'm thinking that I should tell him there" "it might be a good idea" candy said the rest of the walk was silent we all went our separate ways to get home trying to decide what to wear tomorrow night

Humphrey p.o.v just after they got in the car

"So did you give Kate anything" he asked me "ya my number how did you know that" "we'll I got back from my locker a little early and just didn't want to interpret you two" "well if you must know I plan on telling her tomorrow at the party" "well done for you" he said making me laugh

 **hey guys werewolf here so I just want to thank you for all the awesome reviews and if you guys have any ideas, questions or tips don't be afraid to write and no spoiling but something big might happen in the next chapter**


	6. party time

**hey guys I'm back so sorry couldn't get this to you sooner had some troubles going around but is here now so here you go**

Kates p.o.v Wednesday 5:00 pm at her house

I was trying to decide what dress to wear at the party I was stuck between the blue one and the red one I had sweets there with me and we were going to meet up with the rest of the girls on the way to the party I still couldn't decide so decide to ask sweets s"o which one do you think Humphrey like better" I asked before she could answer I heard " who" me and sweets both looked to see my little sister Lilly standing in the doorway "nobody" I said in the most convening voice but she didn't buy it

Lilly was still a freshman in grade nine I was just hoping that she didn't know Humphrey "really cause I could've sworn that I heard you say which one would Humphrey like better" she said with a grin "isn't he the one that has a cousin with the scar" she said as she sat down on my bed "that's dj and yeah" I said she looked back at me with a grin still on her face "OK yes I have a crush on Humphrey now don't you think of telling him" I said almost shouting "don't worry about it I won't but shout a little louder I don't think mom and dad heard you" she said with sarcasm "hahaha I said so which one of these look better on me" I said asking both of them "red" they both said together I set it down on my dresser and sat down with Lilly and sweets "I'm really nervous" "what about" Lilly asked me "I plan on telling Humphrey how I feel" I said "ok... oh yah that reminds me can I come to the party" she said with those big puppy dog eyes "sure how can I say no to my little sister" she said thanks and left probably to put on something to wear

Time skip 25 mins

"Hey we better get going the party starts at 7" sweets said as I look at the clock and seen it was 6:30 "alright" I said as I got up and went across the hall to Lillys room "hey its time to go alright hang on a sec" she said from behind the door me and sweets already have our dresses on and we were all going to meet up with the rest of the friends at the party finally Lilly came out wearing a pure purple dress "wow you look nice thanks you too" sweets came out of my room wearing a black dress "you all ready to go" "yeah" me and Lilly both said as we walked down Stairs our mom called us "ya mom" I said my mom eve was a nurse at the hospital in the center of town "are you taking Lilly" "yes don't worry I will make sure she stays out of trouble" "OK" my mom said as I was about to walk away she Called me again "hey Kate ya I said if you or Lilly come back pregnant I will kill you and the boys who got you pregnant" she said as my dad chuckled from the other side of the couch "don't worry" i said as I walked down the hall "you ready" sweets asked me "ya let's go" I said as we all walked out the door

Humphreys p.o.v.

It was 6:30 and me and dj were walking down the street towards the party I was wearing a black tee shirt with white pants and a orange sweater dj was wearing black pants and a black muscle shirt "oh ya I forgot here take this" he said as he handed me a switch blade "what are you crazy" I said as he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me "so if garth is at the party and corners you and I am not around then what we both know you not good at fighting" I seen his point and just took it and put it in my back pocket along the way we met up with salty,shaky, and mooch. For a few moments we walked in silence until shaky asked us a question "hey why do you guys like fights?" "why do you ask" " just wondering" he said " well I don't normally fight but normally it only in defense but dj just likes to show off his muscles" I said and they all laugh but dj gave me a death stare "hey I'll show them off on you little buddy you get any mouthyer" he said with a chuckle.

We continued to walk to the house and as soon as we got to the house we could see people wasted out of their minds me and the rest of the guys walked into the house to see it was filled with people some I recognize some I didn't know at all dj and me went to walk around see if we could find some other friends on the way someone walked by me and bumped his shoulder into mine I turn to see garth I Was about to slug him when I realized it was too early for a fight so I just continued to walk as I turned the corner I seen Kate candy sweets and Reba sitting at a couch talking with some guys I hoped that they weren't their boyfriends

Me and dj walked over to them "hey" Kate said as she made room for me on the couch dj just leaned against a wall "I don't think that you've guys met our friends" she said as she gestured to the guys "no we haven't"one of the guys said "this is Jonathan" she said pointing at a brown furred wolf about the hight of me "and this is Alex" she said pointing at the Grey furred one "hey" the both said at the same time "hey" I said "sup" dj said still leaning against the wall we could barely hear each other over the rap music on "maybe we should go out to the patio" Kate suggested we all agreed except for the other cheerleaders who stayed inside so it was just me Jonathan, dj ,sweets,Reba and candy, and Alex, and ,Lilly .

Kates p.o.v

"So who has any stories to tell" I asked we all looked at Humphrey and dj "what" dj asked "well we don't know much about you so tell us some stuff" they both looked at each other nodded and went off into deep thought "well before I became his guardian we were kinda wild" "really" candy asked "ya we did some crazy stuff back then" "like what" Reba asked "well when I was 10 I was arrested twice for vandalism mostly breaking windows" Humphrey said "and I use to run with a street gang of kids we would always steal stuff, vandalize" dj said "hey dj I know you already told me the short story but what happened to your parents" "well...about a year ago Humphreys mom was celebrating her birthday and my mom being a good sister decided to go out on a double date they sent me over to Humphreys cause his mom didn't like leaving him alone but I didn't mind I'd tried to teach him some fighting moves , afterwardson their way home a drunk semi truck driver crashed into them and the government was going to take Humphrey away but I promised them that I would not do anything more illegal we've never done anything more illegal...excuse me" dj said as he got up and walked into the house

"he'll be fine" Humphrey said as I noticed that the girls were whispering something to the others "well just in case I will go see if he is alright" sweets said as she left "and we're going to get some drinks Jonathan" said as he ,Alex, Reba candy, and Lilly, got up and went inside which left me and Humphrey alone "so how have you been" he said trying to break the silence "good" i said "look Humphrey there's something I want to tell you I said I" I started but was interrupted "aw we got a greaser trying to get a girl" someone said from behind me I turned to see garth and 3 of his friends standing there laughing they were most likely wasted , I seen in the corner of my eye Humphrey get up I thought he was about to fight until he tapped me on the shoulder "come on" he said I didn't even hesitation I stood up and walked to the patio door "aw you going to run home to you momma" as soon as he said that Humphrey stopped dead in his tracks Humphrey turned "you wanna repeat that" "oh sure mommas boy" he said then Humphrey run straight at garth but I see garth holding something behind his back I couldn't see what it was until Humphrey got close enough to him and garth swung with a beer bottle in his hand but Humphrey seen it and raised his arm to block it and it smashed all over his arm with some sharp pieces stab in his flesh with that he dropped to his nees holding his arm I Neel down and see several pieces of glass in his arm I could hear garth and the others laughing but I hear them stop and out of the corner of my eye I see them leave through the gate at the side of the house I didn't know why until I seen dj enter a few seconds later "Damm it missed them" he said as he bent over and seen Humphrey "hey Kate take care of him I'm going to get my car" he said as he ran out the gate that garth ran out of.

About 5 minutes later I heard the car's engine roar as I helped Humphrey out the gate and into dj's car but as I was about to shut the door Humphrey asked "Kate are you alright ya" I am I responded then I closed the door and watched as dj and Humphrey disappeared into the night "will he be OK" Lilly asked as she came up beside me "ya he'll be fine" I said goodbye to my friends then me and Lilly went home. It was about midnight so no one was awake so I just went up stairs and went to bed.


	7. house vist

**hey guys sorry for the late update on this but it's here and any ideas on this send them in**

Friday 12:00 Kates p.o.v.

It was lunch time and I was eating by myself and I am really worried about Humphrey I haven't heard from him all day he wasn't at school and nether was dj he probably stayed home to make sure he's OK just then sweets joins me at the table "hey Kate" she said "hey" I said back she must of caught on to the sadness in my voice "hey cheer up Humphreys fine" she said "I know I just wanna make sure" "we'll if your really worried we can just ask their friends were they live we can go after school" "OK" I said so we asked shakey salty and mooch were they live they said 24 main street.

3:30 after school 24 main street Kates p.o.v.

The day went by so fast knowing I was going to see Humphrey we walked up the stairs onto the porch and knocked on the door a few minutes went by and no answer I reached for the handle and twisted it was unlocked we walked in through the door into the living room all of a sudden we hear growling behind us we both turned to see a large black dog 10 feet away good boy sweets says scared as it looked like it was about to jump "this is sweets and Kate they are welcome here" dj said as he came down the stairs shirtless but with jeans on holy shit look at those abs the dog stopped growling at us and went into the kitchen "you alright" he said "ya nearly shit myself but I'm good" sweets said dj chuckled "sorry about titan he loves to fight even if he knows that he will lose" "ya well we just came by to see how Humphrey is" "upstairs first room on the right" he said "thanks" I said as I headed up the stairs leaving sweets and dj alone.

I walked up the stairs and found Humphreys room as I opened it I found him playing his ps4 he had a bandage around his arm were garth smashed the beer bottle god do I hate him for that as soon as he seen me he looked surprised to see me hey I said hey he said back I walked up to the bed and sat down so how you feeling I asked pretty good still kinda hurts though ya it would so listen after your felling better you want a go out sometime I asked hoping he would say yes sure he replied OK well then I will let you get some rest I said as I stood up you don't have to go if you don't want a no I got to my mom is taking Lilly and me shopping at 4:30 and I don't want to be late OK then I will see you later on bye I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I left the room.

As I was walking down stairs I heard dj and sweets chatting "hey sweets we got to go" "OK" she said "I will see you later dj" "bye oh if you guys need a ride I can take you" "OK" we both said he grabbed his keys and told Humphrey he was giving us a ride "OK" was his response dj drove sweets how easy first since her house was the closest then me "bye" he said as I got out "bye" I said back.


	8. new secrets

**hey guys sorry for not doing this story for a while but I was kinda focusing on lone wolf and I think I might just abandoned this story so anyone who wants to take it over you don't need my permission just take and do I will still do lone wolf and more stories in the future**

1 month later

Kates p.o.v

Life could not be more perfect for me Humphrey and me were dating (sorry guys I didn't want to do a whole romantic sense that is just the way I am moving on) dj and sweets were dating as well tonight was was the first party since me and Humphrey it's also the first one since garth attacked him I was getting ready when my dad walked in hey Kate he said he was a deputy for the local police hey dad I said as I turned to him and seen he was holding a envelope I knew exactly what it was really I said what he said the first time I start going out with someone and you research him your worse then mom hey nobody is worse then your mom he said with a chuckle I laughed as I turned to my mirror to put on my earring I'm still a little shocked on how his parents died dad people die from car crashes all the time out of the corner of my eye I seen him looked at me as if I had just turned into an alien what are you talking about he said dj said that his parents died in a car crash I said as I turned to him he opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper I looked at it and it shocked me June 7 2013 around 10:15 Banff police responded to shots fired at 4735 main street down town Banff when police arrived they found the bodies of will Richards his wife marry Richards her sister Lisa smith and Roger smith all shot died with 12 guage shotgun their kids dj smith and Humphrey Richard arrived around 10 :30 and almost instantly tried to get to thir parent police held them back until the chief gave orders to let them through they each went to their parents and cried their eyes out most policemen who know dj say they never seen him cry before not even when he was slashed across the face they say they were out with djs gang members parting down by the lake djs members confirmed his story the case is ongoing wow ya my dad said they lived in their house for a month then moved away to many memories so he quit his gang passed on his leadership and moved here he said wow was all I could say.

Humphreys p.o.v

Me Kate dj and sweets were walking down the road to the moonlight howl dance Humphrey was drinking a soda he brought from home dj and sweets were talking ten feet away so me and my dad were talking earlier today nice what does your dad do he is a police officer well I doubt me and him will get along he chuckled I laughed so how did your parents die again I asked knowing the answer died in a car accident he said you want to try again but tell the truth I said he stopped walking which caused everyone else to stop too w-what do you mean he studdered my dad is over protected and he ran a report on you I said he just stared walking again while dj tried to lie his way out of it I caught up with Humphrey why didn't you tell me I asked drop it he said coldly Humphrey why didn't you tell me I said getting annoyed he turned to me do you have any idea what it is like walking into school and having all the students in the school avoid you thinking you killed your own parents even my best friends from when I was in kindergarten run into the staff room just to avoid you he said angrily how tuff it was for me to come home and find your mom and dad died when you could of stayed home and be killed with them he said I was crying not because he yelled at me but because all he went through Humphrey was all I could say before he brought me into a hug I'm so sorry he said crying too its Okay I said as we dried off our tears and we continue to walk


	9. surprise

**what's up guys so I decided that I put too much into this story to abandon it so here is the next chapter**

Kates p.o.v

Humphrey and sweets went to get some drink which left me and dj to talk "so ever done time" I said trying to sound tuff he chuckled "really" he said "hey I'm only going by what I seen in movies" I said "well to answer your question yes 6 months" he said for what me and Humphrey were hanging out with my gang stealing cars the cops came in got me everyone else got away wow Humphrey was really lucky ya he said in a voice which made me think he was lying about something what I said nothing he said and looked at me i wasn't buying it OK OK it wasn't exactly me that was supposed to go to jail what I said

Flashback

"Humphrey and me were stealing cars when the cops came everyone ran Humphrey ran into an ally with a fence that had a hole in it and he was small enough to get through but a necklace that he made in grade five that said Humphrey and dj blood brothers cause I was the only cousin he had so I was like a brother too him anyway the necklace got stuck and a gang member who ran down the ally too was too busy looking behind him so he ran into Humphrey and the necklace broke off and fell on the ground the cops found it couldn't tell whether it was mine or Humphreys so I took the fall".

End of flashback

Wow I was about to ask something but the others came back we then met up with the others soon after we danced we laughed we had a great time after a while we a ked if dj and Humphrey could get some more drinks they left and then me and sweets needed to go to the bathroom when we were coming back i felt two strong arms grabbed my waist I looked over and someone was doing the same ting to sweets thinking it was Humphrey I turned and kissed him keeping my eyes closed running my arms up his jacket... wait Humphrey was wearing a leather jacket this felt like a... football jersey I opened my eyes only to see garth kissing me I pushed him away and wiped my mouth seeing that sweets was kissing candu "sweets" I yelled she opened her eyes and pushed him away we just walked away still wiping our mouths "I can't believe they did that" I said "I know" we got back to the others Alexs shirt was soaking wet "what the fuck is wrong with your boyfriends" he said what me and sweets both said at the same time they came through and just walked out the door I nearly fainted I turned to sweets you don't think... I couldn't finish they seen us kissing garth and candu.

Humphreys p.o.v

The gang just asked us to get drinks as we got the sodas I noticed Kate and sweets in the other room I couldn't see what they were doing cause there were too many people dj suggested that we seek up behind them as we turned the corner all the love I had turned to sadness they were kissing garth and candu I was about to go over there and kick their asses but dj just turned and walked away as we passed the gang "hey were are the drinks" they said "GET YOUR OWN GOD DAM DRINKS" dj shouted as he pushed through them "the hell is wrong with you" they said we just walked away When we got to the house dj sat on the couch thought for a minute "grab your keys" "what" I said "back in the old life what would we do when we get mad" I thought then smiled I knew what he was talking about.


	10. your opinion

**I'm sorry you guys thought this was a story update i will do that soon OK I know I haven't been able to do any stories lately I've been studying for exams but I got 2 new ideas for lion guard stories so I will tell you guys the stories titles and you guys decide what one sounds more Interesting.**

 **Gangster guard.**

 **Or**

 **Monster guard.**

 **Which ever one you decide I will do that one first then I will update my alpha and omega stories for a bit then I will do the next one I will give you guys a week before I will see how much votes each story has.**


	11. memory wipe

**sup guys dj here just to apologize to you all for the late arrival of this chapter I got exams coming up soon but after that I will have a lot more time to write stories I've got a few other story ideas but I will finish these ones first**

Kate's p.o.v.

I woke up the next morning oh god I still can't believe I kissed garth "I might have to cut off my lips" I laughed to myself as I got up I waked down stairs and passed the living room and the TV was on I noticed this and went to turn it off I grabbed the remote when the news guy said "earlier last night a transport truck carrying 25,000 dollars in electronics was hijacked at around midnight hijackings similar to ones that took place a year and a half ago around the time that famous gangsters dj smith it showed a picture of dj in front of the lines at a police station that shows how hight they are and his cousin Humphrey Richards and it showed a photo of Humphrey in his old school on picture day they were the first suspects in this but they are now living in jasper and the cell phones of the gang members of Dj's gang only recorded normal conversation when more on this story comes to the police you will find it here on channel five news" then it went back to normal news 'omg' I thought 'no way they could do this no way' I thought as I made my way back to the kitchen dad was in his uniform Lilly was listening to music and mom was cooking pancakes

Humphreys p.o.v

I pulled I the drive way and dj came in a few seconds later he got out "dude what the hell happen last night" I asked "last I remember we were at the bar downtown and next thing I know we are waking up in Banff on the side of the road in our cars" he said "well let's just hope we didn't do anything that will come back to us in the future" I said "probably not I normally wear a condom" dj laughed I chuckled as well well if anyone would get a girl knocked up it'd be you" I said laughing "where'd I put my wallet" he said "I don't know try the glove box" he opened the passenger side door sat in the seat with his legs out and opened it "found it" he said as he pulled out his camouflage wallet "well let's see how much money you blew threw" I said he chuckled and opened it his eyes went wide "nothing " huh I said "the exact opposite" he said and he pulled out a lot of cash "check yours" he said as he started counting I reached down into my poker and pulled out my wallet and opened it "Jesus" I said I had a lot of money too I counted it "I've got over 10 thousand" dj said I finished counting "me too" I said "what the hell did we do last night" I said "I don't know but what ever it was I have a felling it wasn't legal" he said we walked in side "hey boy" dj said as the dog came right up to him sniffed him then to me sniffed me too then walked away dj made his way up the stairs he just shrugged and didn't talk he was probably getting tired felling the effects of a hangover "well I'm just going to crash on the couch" I said I don't think I can make it upstairs he gave me the thumbs up and turned into his bedroom I plopped down on the couch and fell fast asleep

Kate's p.o.v

I kept trying Humphreys phone but he would not pick up I texted sweets to see if she could reach dj she texted back that she could not all I could do was just try him later if we went over to their house it might get ugly if we don't explain in time it was a lot safer in text or call


	12. ending

Kates p.o.v

I got tired of waiting for Humphrey to return my calls so I phoned sweets and asked If she got a hold of dj yet she didn't so we walked over to their house I knocked until Humphrey opened the door he looked hung over and sleepy what do you want he said with a trace of hate and anger listen I know that you probably won't believe me and I don't expect you too but I kissed garth by accident I thought it was you I said sweets ran by him to djs room so you just kissed him because you thought it was me he said actually being reasonable yes the moment I knew it wasn't you I stopped please my heart belongs to you and you only I said my eyes watering from tears I closed my eyes thinking he would never forgive me but I soon felt his lips on mine it was full of passion and love when we parted I fell into his arms when I seen sweets come down djs arm around during her I knew it went great for her to

The end short I know but I had to finish this story and make sure you guys check out my other story high school httyd I'm going to stop doing a character named dj in my stories


End file.
